<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370855">Free.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoomi had finally escaped. From the hell everyone else knew as planet Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to say this involves suicide!! I wrote this at 12AM so I apologize if it sucks. If you ever feel like taking your own life is the best option, please call  1-800-273-8255. Ilysm, even though I've never met you and you are valid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kiyoomi!” Atsumu cried out, chasing behind Sakusa as he made his way towards the edge of a cliff.</p><p>‘Am I really going to do this?” He thought to himself.</p><p>The everlasting pain of living a life where you’re expected to be perfect, at the top of everything, and a leader and example to others was overbearing for Kiyoomi.</p><p>He wanted it to end.</p><p>His whole life had led up to this one moment. </p><p>His last day living. His last day seeing the people he loved. His last day with Atsumu.</p><p>He stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down.</p><p>“Sakusa you can’t… don’t!” Atsumu shrieked.</p><p>He placed his foot right at the edge, and began counting.</p><p>One.</p><p>“Kiyoomi, you’re doing well enough but this isn’t your best. Do better!”</p><p>Two.</p><p>“Sakusa! What’s up with you? You’re supposed to be an example, straighten up!”</p><p>Three.<br/>
“We want you to be a leader to others, Kiyoomi. We want you to be a model child.”</p><p>Four.</p><p>“You have to be perfect, Sakusa. That’s what everyone expects of you.”</p><p>…</p><p>Five.</p><p>“Kiyoomi--”</p><p>Kiyoomi lost his balance, tumbling down the steep cliff.</p><p>“No….no.” Atsumu muttered.</p><p>“This isn’t happening.” He began pinching himself, hoping it was all a dream.</p><p>Atsumu quickly pulled out his phone and began dialing emergency services.</p><p>Why hadn’t he stopped him earlier? Why didn’t he notice something was off? Why?</p><p>He collapsed onto the rocky ground and burst into tears.</p><p>Pain. Remorse. Guilt.</p><p>That’s all he could feel.</p><p> </p><p>In just a couple minutes, the sound of blaring sirens echoed the cliff.</p><p>“We’re sorry, sir. We can’t reach him.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes flooded with tears again.</p><p>“We’re sorry for your loss.”</p><p>Atsumu stared at the sky. The feeling of sadness slowly faded. All he felt was anger.</p><p>Why did he leave so suddenly? Why didn’t he speak on the matter?</p><p>“Kiyoomi, I know you must feel happy.” Atsumu shouted.</p><p>“Happy that you’ve finally escaped. But just know--”</p><p>Atsumu’s voice grew shaky, as tears flooded his eyes for the third time.</p><p>“Just know that, I loved you.” He continued.</p><p>He then sat on the rocky ground, and cried.</p><p>Cried hoping the pain would go away.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi had finally escaped.</p><p>He had escaped from the hell he was living in.</p><p>He was free.</p><p>But at what cost?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently sobbing, but I hope you enjoyed :) Constructive criticism is appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>